I Lose
by The Luna Complex
Summary: How Lily lost The Game.


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot bunny that just happened to hop into my head a few minutes ago.**

**Dedication: Any Edward Cullen enthusiasts who believe Robert Pattinson is strictly CEDRIC and not sexy vampire!!! (Breathe, Luna, breathe.)**

"I lose!"

Hysterical giggles burst out amongst the five girls sitting at the table.

One of the brunettes snickered and said aloud "El Oh El."

James Potter shook his head and tried to make sense of their actions. Very strange girls indeed.

He didn't understand what the point of their little game was and why it was so amusing to them to lose it, but he would find out.

Oh, he would find out.

**(-o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o-)**

Lily didn't bother muffling her laughter and she and her friends burst into another chorus of "I lose."

She and her friends, seemingly some of the most innocent girls in school, had a way of turning any comment into something perverted.

A few days ago, while she and her currently giggling friends sat around bored in the common room, they created The Game.

Well, their edited version of The Game anyway.

While most people who would entertain themselves by playing The Game would forbid themselves to think of The Game, Lily and her friends forbid themselves to think sexual or perverted thoughts. Like it helped any. More like made things worse. But that was what was so fun about The Game.

Every time one of them, or all of them, thought something sexual or perverted in any way, they would shout out, "I lose!"

That's why it was so amusing.

No one but them knew the rules of The Game, so everyone else settled for looking confused, or more often than not, annoyed at the seemingly hilarious prospect of losing.

Lily and her friends had a reputation for being innocent around Hogwarts, but if anyone were to find out what kind of game they were playing and how often they lost it, they would probably go into shock and fall into a coma.

Well, maybe not that dramatic.

But they _would_ be surprised.

"Prongs!"

Five heads turned around to see Sirius Black standing on the staircase leading to the boys' dormitories, looking a tad frazzled.

"Yeah?" James or "Prongs" responded.

"Have you seen my broomstick?"

The five girls glanced at each other for a moment before bursting out in laughter and simultaneously screeching, "I lose!"

**(-o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o-)**

James Potter was a man on a mission.

Mission Impossible.

Okay, not really. More like Mission Find Out What Lily And Her Friends' Game Is And Why It's So Entertaining To Lose It.

Also known as Mission FOWLAHFGIAWISETLI.

Never mind... Mission "I Lose" sounds better. More pronounceable.

Luckily, by a happy accident, Lily was his potions partner next period.

"Hello Lily," he greeted warmly.

"Potter," she responded, cheeks heating up and not sounding quite so cold as usual.

"Something wrong?" he asked, worried.

"Nothing, Potter, let's get to work," she snapped sounding more like her usual self.

She paused on her way to the storage cupboard and snickered.

"I lose."

James sighed in frustration. What could have triggered that?

**(-o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o-)**

"Lily, could you pass me the stirring rod?" James asked, absent-mindedly.

She looked at him for a second before bursting out in laughter again.

"I lose!"

James just rolled his eyes and reached over the table to grab it.

The handle of the stirring rod was covered in some sort of grime.

"Ew," James said disgustedly, wrinkling his nose. "It's all gross."

"I lose," was her only reply.

James bit his lip to keep from voicing his frustration.

"Ugh," he groaned, looking down at his hands, "Now my hands are dirty."

"I lose!" Lily cried, cracking up again.

Just then, one of Lily's friends Emily chose to turn around and stare at James with a slight smirk on her face.

"I bet you're dirty all over, Potter," she said slyly.

"I lose!" the dark-haired girl next to her yelled out.

Emily turned around to glare at her partner.

"That was the point, you idiot," she accused before going back to work on her potion.

James was now thoroughly confused, and even more annoyed. What the hell were they getting at?

James did a cleansing charm on his hands and the stirring rod and got back to work on his potion.

"Lily, can you pass me the lacewing flies?"

"I'm busy," she said, looking pointedly at the boomslang skin she was carefully shredding, "Can't you get them yourself?"

"I can't," he replied, his nerves at an end, "Your chair is in the way."

She stared at him blankly for a moment before bursting out in another chorus of laughter followed by the inevitable "I lose."

James groaned again. This was going to be a _long_ class.

**(-o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o-)**

James Potter was at his wit's end.

Three hours later found him pacing the floor of the Head's common room, racking his brain furiously for ideas on what the point of this "game" could possibly be.

He could swear he was about to form a rut in the floor when the portrait opened and startled him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, James," Lily Evans greeted.

"Evans," he replied, his frustration at her not quite worn off yet.

She sighed heavily, not missing the edge to his voice.

"Look James," she began tentatively, "I'm sorry about earlier. I was acting like an immature little first year."

"Yeah, you were," he said icily.

"I guess you can say I'm a bit of a hypocrite."

The sunken look on her face and the soft hesitance of her voice made him stop in his tracks.

The room was getting hot, melting away all his previous frustration with her and sparking something else in him. Something that he hadn't felt there in years. Or maybe he had, and he had just been ignoring it.

"Lily..." he found himself saying right before he crashed his lips to hers.

The initial surprise of his course of action wasn't nearly as surprising to both of them as her reaction to him.

Her hands immediately tangled up in his hair, her body pressing as close to him as was physically possible.

All too soon, she pulled back looking somewhere between dazed and shocked.

"I lose..." she mumbled to herself before turning a bright crimson and speeding out of the Head's common room.

He swore on his life that one day, he would figure out the meaning of that.

**A/N: So, that was fun to write. :) Hopefully it was fun to read, too. Review? It would make me very happy. So happy, I might even share my pocky with you.**


End file.
